


爱与自由

by MAMIE



Category: R1SE (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAMIE/pseuds/MAMIE
Summary: 壶343非现背
Relationships: 之焉, 焉之 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	爱与自由

我们终其一生所追求的，不过是爱与自由。

//  
夏之光第一次遇见焉栩嘉是在公司地下室的大仓库。这昏暗的一角见证过多少人的汗水与眼泪，大部分人的名字没有人知晓，他们只是被统一叫做练习生。

趁着少得可怜的休息时间夏之光大汗淋漓地躺在满是积灰的地板上，望着天花板那昏黄的灯在心里回想刚才跳错的动作。

角落的少年拨着吉他的弦，弹奏一首不知名的曲子，温柔又热血，他的声音清亮又动听，抚平夏之光焦躁难耐的心绪。那是赵磊，所有人都说他的声音是老天爷赏饭吃，别人多少年的努力都换不来他一个天赋。

一个穿着一身荧光绿的少年从后门偷偷溜进来，夏之光一眼就看见了他，毕竟在所有人都黑白灰极致朴素的房间里，他想不扎眼都不行。

少年边上的男人夏之光认识，那是他第一天来公司给他办交接手续的男人。男人低声问少年感觉怎么样。少年笑了，指着赵磊说，这个人倒是有为舞台而生的模样。

那就是夏之光记忆里十六岁的焉栩嘉。他俩出道后有个采访问初印象。焉栩嘉说第一次见到夏之光是在公司选拔练习生参加那一届选秀的时候，他是里面跳舞跳得最好的，不过对方肯定不记得自己。夏之光只是笑着摇了摇头，我比他还要早。

夏之光还记得第一次见焉栩嘉时少年的脸，藏不住的稚嫩和朝气，漂亮的眼睛里好像闪着光。夏之光熟悉那种感觉，那是在父母的温柔与爱下长大的孩子该有的模样。

那一年夏之光十八岁，他已经离开家好多年了，没日没夜练习的日子里偶尔拿到手机给家人打个电话，看见母亲发丝间藏起来的白头发，他也只能盖住手机含着泪说自己很好，当母亲问起他声音怎么堵堵的，他说变声期都这样，其实他早就变完声好多年了。

公司只选了几个人让他们准备好参加年底的选秀，剩下的人只告诉他们还有机会替换那几个人。

所有人都羡慕他们，若能一夜爆红便是飞上枝头变凤凰。所有人又厌恨他们，唾骂他们偷走别人的人生，每一个见不得光都在滋生肮脏不堪的谣言秘闻。

夏之光和焉栩嘉、赵磊分到了一个宿舍。他们有着别人嫉妒不已的年龄，都说年纪小好，走错了路再走回来也来得及。他们那时候还没想那么多绕绕弯弯，同龄的优势让他们三个很快熟络起来，除了练习连吃饭洗漱都凑一块。

他们中间最受欢迎的就是焉栩嘉，每个人都排着队对焉栩嘉好，又在无人角落诅咒着这出生即脚踩一切的小少爷。

污言秽语也传进了夏之光耳朵，他把管不住嘴的人堵在厕所。那些人倒也不忌惮他，满脸讥笑地看着他。“夏之光你又何必在这装清高呢，我们只是嘴皮上爽爽，你可才是真的攀着高枝，也不知道你的屁股有没有让小少爷爽爽，好让人家动动手指还上你欠前东家那一大笔钱。”

地下室打架的事也逃不过站在上位者的眼睛，夏之光被踢出了正选名单，虽然宿舍没退，但也不能占着为了正选者划出来的练习教室，只能回到最初灰尘满天飞的大仓库。

赵磊偶尔会来看他，夏之光装作不经意问了句赵磊你也知道焉栩嘉爸爸是谁吗。赵磊点头说，虽然嘉嘉没有说过，但大家其实都是知道的。

夏之光觉得全世界都在看他笑话，他最后问赵磊，你不怕努力蒙灰吗。赵磊没有说什么，只是像个哥哥一样揉了揉夏之光的头发。

后来的日子，夏之光像是长在大仓库一样。还有参选名单还有一个位置空出来，那是他自己搞丢的位置，也只能回到他手上。他连睡觉的时间都耗在大仓库的地板上，偶尔也会回宿舍在已经堆满焉栩嘉东西的床上翻找自己的换洗衣服。

世界上没有永动机，他的身体比精神先垮了。他腰上的旧疾又复发了，一阵一阵的疼痛来来回回折磨他。夏之光回宿舍拿药，却撞见焉栩嘉和赵磊在宿舍偷偷接吻。

他默默地退了出来，窥见隐秘之事的心狂跳不已，直到躺在大仓库地上才平复下来，已经入秋的地板贴着他的脊椎冰凉又刺骨。

夏之光的腰痛得比以往哪一次都厉害，他躺在医务室的床上掐着手心想自己的失误。医生说，你需要静养，过几天那个选拔别参加了，今年不去还有明年呢。夏之光说，医生我想打一针封闭。

夏之光打完封闭的晚上终于躺回自己的床上了，麻药过后疼痛来得排山倒海，夏之光咬着牙不让眼泪掉出来。

寝室里只有焉栩嘉一个，焉栩嘉说公司叫赵磊商讨之后选秀的事。夏之光看着焉栩嘉为他专门收拾的床，艰难地坐起来从柜子里翻出一个礼盒给焉栩嘉，生日快乐，嘉嘉。

焉栩嘉笑了，你还记得我生日，我还以为你也不想和我说话了。

夏之光心底塌陷了一块儿，他说，对不起。

焉栩嘉只是拿来毛巾给夏之光擦脸上的虚汗，声音中藏着点心疼地说，打封闭这么疼干嘛还要打啊。

夏之光笑了，因为我想红啊，哪个机会我都不想放弃。

焉栩嘉没守到赵磊回来就睡着了。赵磊回来的时候，夏之光还疼得睡不着，黑暗中他隐约看着赵磊摸着焉栩嘉柔软的发尾，悄悄说了声，生日快乐，嘉嘉。

夏之光在最后的选拔中脱颖而出，和焉栩嘉赵磊他们坐上进组的大巴。那天，阳光正好，夏之光拉着他俩的手说，一起出道吧。

节目播出的第一天，他们三个在各大平台就有了一定的讨论度。红帖黑帖开遍了论坛，爱他们的人很爱他们，凭一期剪辑过的节目就把他们夸上了天。恨他们的人又很恨他们，说他们是太子和伴读们，太子一帆风顺，伴读随时会被抛弃。

而封闭的日子对于夏之光来说每一天都很漫长，那些在黑暗地下室不敢贪恋的梦真的要来了，他现在走得每一步都在迎着光走。可每一步又走得那么轻松，像踩着云上，不知道时候就会一脚坠落，重回不见光的深渊。

他的失眠越来越严重，他干脆又搬去了练习室睡，他在那儿遇见了赵磊。赵磊正弹奏着一首轻松又夹杂点悲伤的曲子。

在他们同期的练习生了，夏之光最觉得了不起的就是赵磊。在夏之光还在为控制不住脾气而烦恼，赵磊已经可以用温柔回应一切赞美与恶意。可赵磊在舞台上又把感情挥洒得淋漓尽致，私底下又把独有一份孩子气的嚣张和调皮留给夏之光和焉栩嘉。

夏之光以前问赵磊怎么才能游刃有余地做到这一切。赵磊当时是怎么回答的，夏之光想，他好像只是笑了笑然后自顾自地说，如果可以也希望永远不要长大吧。

等赵磊弹完，夏之光才坐到他边上。夏之光问这是新作的曲子。赵磊点点头，说名字叫爱与自由。夏之光啧道，这么好听的曲子配这么土一名字。赵磊不可置否地笑笑，又问夏之光怎么这么晚还不睡。夏之光一边拉筋一边说，睡不着想再练练。赵磊陪他再抠了几遍细节，等两个人都瘫在地上昏昏欲睡的时候，赵磊说，光光，勇敢地往前走就好。

几轮排名下来，他们三个的排名虽有波动倒也相对稳定。决赛夜前夕，他俩三个破天荒都睡不着，最后赵磊竟然摸出一把牌来，他们打了快一个通宵。后来困意浓重的焉栩嘉都毫不避讳地快挂在赵磊身上了，吓得夏之光时刻留意着选管的脚步声，都没注意到赵磊把焉栩嘉的牌看了个精光。

站在决赛夜舞台上的每一个人都是那么光鲜亮丽，想把这永恒的一刻做到最好，每个人都凝望着那通向宝座的过道，仿佛踏上它就能一飞冲天。

当主持人念出夏之光名字的时候，他才发现自己手心的汗都打湿了焉栩嘉的手，他拼命地忍住不在焉栩嘉和赵磊怀里哭成泪人。一时间好像过往所有的努力都实体化，像闪闪发光的星星点缀在前方。

当主持人念出焉栩嘉名字的时候，焉栩嘉直接扑到了赵磊怀里，赵磊任他抱着还帮焉栩嘉整理了一下发型，说快去吧大家等着你呢。

焉栩嘉拿着话筒说，赵磊我在这边等着你。

最后一个名字花落在赵磊身边的那人上，夏之光的脸一下子白了，他看不见焉栩嘉的表情，他只是远远地看见赵磊对着他们笑了一下，有点放松又有点不舍，好像在和这早已知晓的结局和解。

//  
夏之光浑浑噩噩地来到了庆功宴的现场，这觥筹交错纸醉金迷的画面仿佛电影中才有，灯光在酒杯折射晃着他心中一阵波澜，他还是不相信，赵磊居然没有出道。夏之光没有见到焉栩嘉的身影，他想，焉栩嘉也不可能会来。庆功宴快结束的时候，他老板叫他去一趟办公室。

老板是一位雷厉风行的女强人，她难得和蔼地对夏之光笑笑，祝贺他成功出道。夏之光说，如果不是您当年愿意替我支付违约金，我也不会有今天，以后也会继续努力，早日把钱还上。

老板拍拍他的肩膀说，以你现在的名气是迟早的事，但现在有件棘手的事需要你帮忙。她拿来一份档案，里面有一打暧昧不清的照片，而照片的主角正是夏之光的两位室友。

这是什么意思？夏之光看着照片问道，声音里有着难掩的颤抖。

他俩偷偷谈恋爱被狗仔拍到了，我也是才买断了渠道。见惯了大风大浪的老板处事不惊地说道，但是他们这件事要真被发现，他俩就完了，你们的团也会受牵连，你也清楚吧。

见夏之光沉默不语，她继续说，我也不想棒打鸳鸯，刚才也找他俩谈过了，赵磊说他既然没出道就想出国继续念书了，而且异地恋曝光的几率就很小了。然后我又想个更好的方案，就是由你夏之光，和焉栩嘉营业cp，这样即能让你俩更火，也能转移视线，双赢。

夏之光在心底苦笑，老板本质都是商人，他也无法反驳。

老板拿来一份合同，写着让他俩限定团两年内营业cp，如果签字并完成协议则当初公司替他和前东家解约的钱一笔勾销，不完成协议则需支付更高昂的违约金。

夏之光在落笔签字前问了句，焉栩嘉本人有说什么吗。老板回答，他说没人逼你，你随意。

焉栩嘉可真行，拉他下水还这么直。夏之光刷刷签了字。

赵磊走得很急，他走的那天，夏之光去机场送他了。失意的粉丝为这最后一面哭得不能自已，只有代拍觉得自己血赚了，还能拍夏之光。两人刚进了VIP通道，送机的人群又一阵骚动，焉栩嘉也来了。

焉栩嘉带着墨镜，生人勿近的气场愈发强烈。夏之光自动给他们俩留了一定空间，赵磊走之前送给了焉栩嘉一只吸氧羊公仔。

回去的路上，焉栩嘉抱着那只吸氧羊睡了过去，夏之光才发现对方摘下墨镜后的眼睛红肿了一圈。焉栩嘉下车前把吸氧羊扔给夏之光二话不说地走了。

新成立的团总是有接踵而至的工作。在传统的出新歌和录团综前，先来的是卫视的跨年演唱会。

出道后的焉栩嘉比之前还要努力，夏之光会在练舞室找到在地板上睡觉的焉栩嘉。现在的练舞室和当初的大仓库真的是今非昔比了，偌大又亮堂的房间只为他们几个提供。夏之光把教室的暖空调再调高几度，又把自己的羽绒服给焉栩嘉披上。

这点小秘密被舞房的镜头记录下来，夹进了他们的日常vlog里，这一对营业cp正式走进人们的视野。

跨年夜他们唱完和他们一起从节目走出来的歌，在新年来临之际，他们拉着对方的手，和所有人一起，大声倒数。

雪花伴着零点的钟声飘飘扬扬洒下来了，夏之光把焉栩嘉羽绒服的帽子捞起来给人戴上，他盖过周围嘈杂的人声大声喊，焉栩嘉，你要天天开心。

焉栩嘉笑得大眼睛都成了一条缝，学着他大声说，夏之光，你要大红大紫，前程似锦。

回去的路上焉栩嘉靠在夏之光肩头睡着了，夏之光不敢动怕自己没有什么肉的胳膊硌着对方，他用另外一只手刷朋友圈，发现赵磊给他新发的新年大合照评论了句新年快乐。

夏之光点开赵磊的聊天界面，打上“也祝我们磊磊二十岁生日快乐，可惜今年不能在你身边陪你过”，他想了一会儿还是把后面半句删了，只发了前面半句过去。

赵磊秒回了说“谢谢光光，刚才我也直播看了你们的舞台，这个新年礼物兼生日礼物不错”。

过了一会儿，赵磊又问嘉嘉怎么样。

夏之光偏过头看一下焉栩嘉，发现对方不知道啥时候醒了。焉栩嘉拿过夏之光手机发了句他很开心。赵磊回道开心就好。

夏之光的生日公司给他安排了生日直播。他看着直播间持续上升的观看人数和刷屏的“夏之光十九岁生日快乐”，第一次有了火了的实感。

粉丝让他说点趣事，他说你们还不知道我室友是谁吧，你不知道我室友多爱赖床，我早饭都做好了叫他起来，他还撒娇。

在粉丝把除了和高冷挂钩的焉栩嘉之外的队友全给猜了个遍，夏之光才开口说，没错就是我的老朋友嘉嘉，焉栩嘉。

直播结束的时候都半夜了，走之前他的小助理还调侃了句，光光你和嘉嘉的cp超话又冲进前十了。

夏之光以为回去的时候焉栩嘉应该已经睡了，结果在房门前听见窸窸窣窣的声音。他敲了敲门，等里面熟悉的声音问是之光吗，他也不说话。

等焉栩嘉一来开门，夏之光就出声吓一下对方。焉栩嘉吓得直接摔倒了，连带着手中给夏之光准备的蛋糕都掉下来直接砸在他自己身上。

夏之光反应过来又后悔又憋不住笑，等笑岔气才把焉栩嘉从地上拉起来。焉栩嘉一边给自己顺气，一边骂他，夏之光我居然还想给你庆祝十九岁生日，九岁小朋友都没你幼稚。

最后焉栩嘉把礼物丢到他身上，就拿了件新睡衣去洗澡了，关门前还恶狠狠地警告夏之光，我才没有撒娇。

夏之光又开始笑了，焉栩嘉你居然看我直播。回应他的只有浴室关门声。

第二天早上焉栩嘉又起不来了，夏之光隔着被子挠他，焉栩嘉把脸缩进被子里闷闷地说，夏之光你别闹。夏之光把人从被子里扒拉出来，凶巴巴地说昨天谁说不撒娇的。焉栩嘉睡眼朦胧地看着他说，我没说过。

夏之光揉了一把焉栩嘉乱糟糟的头发，心想焉栩嘉这个人为什么可以这样，拨乱他的心跳又判他无期徒刑。

夏之光总是在想，如果焉栩嘉第一天来大仓库的时候，第一眼看到的是他，不是赵磊，是不是现在就可以不用把爱意碾碎，偷偷藏进名为营业的糖果中。

他们在春节发的第一张专辑一炮而红，销量榜上的数字昭告着全世界这个团真的横空出世了。他们开始有不停歇的通告，拍不完的杂志封面，数不清的杂志。连夏之光这种向来被失眠折磨的人都开始抓着坐车的时间补眠。

春天来了的时候，他们终于开始录团综了。十二期节目他们去遍了中国大江南北，感受各地的风土人情。夏之光真正感受到了他们可能真的很火是在他们去重庆的那期。

夏之光知道焉栩嘉的胃很娇贵，吃不来一点重口味，出行都要常备胃药的那种。在重庆更是煎熬，夏之光偷偷帮焉栩嘉把碗里那些重灾区解决了。

结果那一期播出后，在网上掀起一阵腥风血雨，整整三天三夜粉丝撕得天昏地暗。一边说有些人是乞丐吧，别人碗里的都要吃，害得我家宝贝一顿饭都没吃多少。一边说小少爷就是金贵，队友只配吃剩饭哦。只有cp粉混在其中狂欢不歇。

夏之光看着评论区的混战目瞪口呆，又想起那天晚上，因为焉栩嘉没吃饱，他俩大半夜在民宿的厨房开小灶。他俩厨艺算是大哥莫笑二哥，两个人照着网红厨艺小视频现学现卖。

最后两人倒腾出一碗还算有点样子的清汤面，焉栩嘉尝了一口说怎么还是那么辣，夏之光就着焉栩嘉的筷子也尝了一下，我怎么觉得不辣啊，难道我平时吃辣太多舌头没知觉了。

焉栩嘉笑到被自己呛住，夏之给人顺着气才发应过来焉栩嘉在骗他，一个辣椒都没放怎么会辣。他一把夺过那碗面，我知道了，是因为重庆的碗都是辣的，嘉嘉你吃不了，还是我来吃吧。焉栩嘉扒着碗不放苦苦哀求，哥我错了，给孩子吃点吧。

团综最后一期的采访，节目组特意把他俩分在一组。被问道人生最大的愿望是什么，夏之光说是赚很多钱成为公司的最大股东。焉栩嘉一边咳一边笑，好好说，都看着呢。夏之光赶紧补充了句，这样就带全公司去全世界旅游。他偷偷瞄了一眼焉栩嘉，在心底说要是真能成为一股就先把那份狗屁营业合约给废了。

人生最大愿望啊，焉栩嘉想了想说，好像现阶段都实现了。夏之光转过去问他是什么，焉栩嘉看着他轻声说，爱和自由。夏之光心一沉，他想起半年前有人和他说过一模一样的内容。

夏之光在自己家里找出那个吸氧羊，在床上折腾了好久。就在他突然意识到这么和玩偶置气的行为真的好傻。他不知道按到了什么，寂静的房间里突然响了起来一段熟悉的音乐。夏之光想起来了，那是赵磊给他听过的歌。他从玩偶里翻出那个录音设备，笑赵磊还有这么多百转千回的浪漫。

他录了一段给焉栩嘉发过去，对方回了句，这歌挺好听的。夏之光问你没听过吗，焉栩嘉说难道我应该听过吗。

夏之光把录音设备连带着吸氧羊玩偶都放了起来，再多藏一个秘密也没什么事。

他们开始准备一巡的舞台，好像那在地下室没日没夜练习的日子又回来了，但夏之光说得出其中区别，现在的他再苦再累都是站在阳光下的。

他和焉栩嘉都瘦了不少，焉栩嘉瘦了之后眼睛更漂亮了，但夏之光还是喜欢他脸上有的肉的样子。焉栩嘉笑他说你怎么像我粉丝一样天天说我不胖要多吃一点。夏之光说我可是你的元老粉丝，所以焉大明星什么时候给点福利。焉栩嘉打了他一下说，偶像私联可是死刑。

第一场巡演前一晚，夏之光难得想早睡，结果他酒店房间的中央空调滴水了，他回去的时候床上积了一滩水，他只好去求焉栩嘉收留一晚。

像曾经每一个他们住在一起的晚上，焉栩嘉的呼吸声平稳又安静，夏之光闻着空气残留着的沐浴露的香气，想今晚还得失眠。

等他终于渐渐起了睡意，焉栩嘉啪一下坐起来，夏之光一下子给吓清醒了。他瞧见黑暗中焉栩嘉的背微微颤抖，他伸手把床头的灯点亮。夏之光也坐起来轻抚焉栩嘉的背，嘉嘉你做噩梦了吗。

焉栩嘉惊魂未定地捂着脸嗯了一声，没等夏之光说什么，下一秒就扑过来紧紧抱住夏之光，他说，哥哥，我好害怕。

夏之光拍着他的背柔声说，别怕，哥哥在这里。

夏之光隔着轻薄的睡衣，感觉到焉栩嘉的心跳从杂乱到平稳，焉栩嘉就这样抱着他睡着了。

没有人不享受站在演唱会舞台中央的感觉，所有人为你的一举一动而痴狂。夏之光抬头看着刺眼的光束，汗水从额间滑下模糊了视野，耳边是千万人高呼他的名字，他身形晃了一下就被身边人扶住，焉栩嘉眉眼间带着笑意看向他，然后把擦汗的毛巾扔给他。

夏之光想，要是可以一辈子就这样开演唱会开到死有多好。

一巡的最后一场，他们加进了惊喜的solo舞台。夏之光躺在彩排的舞台，数不清的玫瑰花瓣从空中纷纷扬扬地洒下来，空旷的观众席没有人可以欣赏这惊天动地的美。过往每一个躺在大仓库地板上的日子，夏之光都在幻想着这一幕。

一片鲜红的花瓣压上他的嘴唇，是不知道何时来的焉栩嘉放的。在机位拍不到的角度，焉栩嘉隔着玫瑰花在夏之光唇上落下一个吻。

夏之光用指尖触碰着花瓣上残存最后一丝温热，他也不看焉栩嘉只是笑着说，这样的舞台设计播出去我俩都得被砍头。

焉栩嘉笑了，那砍我两刀，之光可以原谅我吗。

夏之光伸手捂住他的嘴，不原谅，你身上多一道痕我都不原谅你。

//  
夏之光化妆的时候，听说焉栩嘉还没来。夏之光说他可能能回去补觉了，结果给人打了几个电话都没接。等他们都化完妆了，焉栩嘉也没有出现。夏之光刚想给焉栩嘉经纪人打电话，通知就来了，巡演最后一场临时取消。

在周围所有人都惊呼的时候，不知道谁喊了声你们快看热搜，夏之光打开热搜，一下就看见那个前一秒边上还是“新”后一秒已经是“爆”的词条。

#焉某涉嫌重大违纪被立案调查#

他们从场馆后门走的时候，外面已经围了一堆记者，长枪短炮对着他们。

你们对于队友焉栩嘉父亲涉嫌受贿有什么看法？

都说焉栩嘉出道一帆风顺，你们是否知道这背后的真实情况？

圈内人都叫焉栩嘉小少爷，焉栩嘉在平时生活中是否也是少爷做派？

更多记者围着夏之光。

夏之光，你同公司的队友最后你们中练习时长最短，却可以高位出道，你是否可以谈一下背后的隐情？

夏之光，当初你们同公司同样大热的选手赵磊最后与出道失之交臂，是否真的是因为被焉栩嘉挤掉名额？

夏之光你在团综里处处照顾小少爷，小少爷是不是平时对你颐指气使的？

夏之光停住脚步，对着一个话筒说，你们有什么资格这么说他。

回去之后，老板让其他人先走，唯独留下夏之光。她翻出热搜给他看，在一堆焉栩嘉开头的热搜里还夹着#夏之光骂记者# #夏之光力挺失格队友#之类的黑热搜。

夏之光从未见过老板生这么大气，她劈头盖脸地骂下来，紧急通知过你们都不要谈这事，你干嘛还要趟这趟浑水，夏之光你又不是第一天混这个圈子，你还不清这么说的后果吗，别忘了你和你前东家闹掰就是因为你乱说话。

我没有乱说话，夏之光说，我只是说我想说的话。

你不该有想说的话，老板说，我当初确实看上你的这份亡命徒的劲儿，但也别把自己作没了。

老板没收他的手机，罚他在公司自省三天。最后因为他拒食反抗，醒来的时候已经在医院，边上只有他的小助理。

小助理一见他醒就开始喋喋不休，光哥你总算醒了，你以后还是少说点吧，之前老板大力气给你谈下来的大饼综艺常驻也分给队友了，经纪人也分给队友了，你现在只有我了。

夏之光口干舌燥，哑着嗓子说把手机给我。

小助理递过手机，又补充了句，光哥你现在公开社交账号都在公司手里了，你自己也登不上去了。

夏之光点点头表示自己听进去了，他登了微信，翻到焉栩嘉好久之前给他的回复说自己没事别担心。夏之光在聊天界面驻留了很久，最后也没有再发什么过去。

他登了自己微博小号，发现之前那些曾为他浴血奋战的粉丝因为他下场站队几乎跑了一大半。在他差不多收集够讯息时，他刷出了他们公司官博新发的通知。

“成员焉栩嘉因自身原因选择退团。”

夏之光一把抓着他助理的胳膊。小助理说光哥你接受吧，他要是不走你们团才真的完了，但他和公司合约还在，以后要真能复出，你俩还是同事。

夏之光好像回到最初当初当练习生的那段时光，不知疲倦地训练，等一个也许永远不会有的舞台。他的小助理都比他忙，他的小助理告诉他，公司最近忙着剪他们演唱会的影像，剪掉一个人真的工作量太大了。夏之光打断他，管好自己。

老板说公司不养闲人，就把夏之光踢去拍公司自制的小成本网剧。夏之光也没啥怨言，有工作就已经很好了。

俗套的校园青春剧，夏之光翻看剧本在心底笑，他一个把学生时代的时间都花在练舞上的人居然要去演校园男神。小助理倒是很乐观，就当体验生活嘛。

一个月多的功夫夏之光就杀青，他看了眼时间，居然已经九月下旬了，焉栩嘉生日快来了。

夏之光想起去年这个时候他还和焉栩嘉赵磊住在练习生宿舍，突然唏嘘不已，这一年真有够起起落落的。

焉栩嘉生日那天，他瞒着公司的人偷偷跑了一趟焉栩嘉家。焉栩嘉给他开门的时候小声问他你怎么来了，夏之光对着那张有点憔悴的脸，一时竟然说不出话来。

焉栩嘉把夏之光请进家里，他有点紧张扒拉着自己睡衣衣角，家里有点乱，你现在坐一下，我先洗个澡。

夏之光一个人无所适从地打量着这曾经干净亮堂的客厅，茶几上有很多瓶瓶罐罐，夏之光在想焉栩嘉有没有照顾好自己的胃。

他打开厨房的冰箱，意料之中的没有什么东西，他拿出自己来之前在超市东西。他知道焉栩嘉不太会做饭，特意选得一些速食产品还有焉栩嘉之前爱喝的牛奶，把冰箱塞得满满当当的。

焉栩嘉出来的时候，夏之光一眼就看出来他化过妆了。夏之光不想说焉栩嘉现在瘦得厉害，曾经那些能展现他优越的身材比例的衣服他现在根本撑不起来。夏之光也不忍心说，焉栩嘉身上熟悉的沐浴露香气也盖不住他身上的烟味。

夏之光说，今天就过来看看你。焉栩嘉笑了，今天是什么日子吗这么突然来看我，再说我又不就长这样吗，有什么好看的。

夏之光觉得好像有什么刺卡住他咽喉，他最后  
抱了焉栩嘉一下，没有什么肉的身体硌着他心底一阵酸涩，我只是很想你。

焉栩嘉只是任由他抱着，像个木偶一样乖巧又安静。

夏之光给焉栩嘉煮了一碗面，他的面已经比当初他们一起煮的那碗寒碜的面精致多了，可焉栩嘉吃了几口就吃不下了。

焉栩嘉回房戴了帽子墨镜和口罩，纤细的手腕处却空荡荡的像少了点什么。他的声音闷闷地和夏之光说等会儿要去医院照顾妈妈。夏之光问阿姨怎么了。焉栩嘉说，动一个小手术，很快就可以出院。

送夏之光到门口的时候，焉栩嘉说，之光，下次别来了。夏之光看不清焉栩嘉全副武装之下的表情，他只能憋出一个好字。

嘉嘉至少把这个收下吧，夏之光把手里的小礼盒塞给焉栩嘉。

焉栩嘉当着他面拆开了，里面是一串项链，还有夏之光写一张贺卡，生日快乐。

焉栩嘉愣了一下然后笑了，谢谢你，之光，成年快乐。

夏之光那晚喝了不少酒。他突然就想明白了好久之前赵磊跟他说不想长大的话，可惜他们三个终于没有人可以再当小孩子了。

他打电话给赵磊。赵磊听着他口齿不清的话，说光光你在喝酒吗。夏之光哭着吼，赵磊你为什么还不回来，你不知道嘉嘉过得一点也不好吗，他一定也不开心，你还是不是他男朋友。

赵磊沉默了好久，最后说，光光你喝醉了，我和嘉嘉在我出国前就分手了。

小助理来给夏之光明天汇报工作的时候，他正抱着马桶吐血。小助理赶紧叫了救护车，医生给他做完一套检查后说，年轻人以后少喝酒吧，不然以后有你受的。

医生走后小助理小心翼翼地问，光哥那明天的行程不会要推吧。夏之光重重地拍了他一把，当然不推，明早就出院。

夏之光趁着工作的空隙给赵磊发微信，出国前就分手了什么时候意思。赵磊回过来，我觉得这中间好像有什么误会，过几天我回国一趟和你当面说，顺便我也想见一下嘉嘉。

见到赵磊的时候，他还是记忆中的模样。赵磊说在进节目前公司就已经就他和焉栩嘉的事找他谈过了，公司不会让他继续做焉栩嘉的绊脚石，分手是必然的结局。

夏之光突然就想起那天，那个时候的赵磊怎么会缺席焉栩嘉的生日呢。

夏之光说，难道你一开始就知道你不会出道？

赵磊似乎有点不想谈这件事，但是点了点头说，知道是一场到点就该醒的梦，但还是想做啊。

夏之光想说公司这么拆你们，就不怕焉栩嘉当时状态受影响吗。突然一个念头划过他的脑袋，他的声音开始发抖，所以嘉嘉是一定会出道的是吗？

赵磊轻叹了一声，光光，有些事情你终究会知道，公司确实有出道名额，除了嘉嘉，公司还定了你。

夏之光忍不住去厕所干呕了半天，他看着镜子里自己狼狈不堪的模样，向前一拳挥去，却被赵磊拦下了。赵磊攥着他的手腕说，光光你别这样对自己。

夏之光盯着赵磊说，嘉嘉知道吗。赵磊说，嘉嘉也不知道，我是出道夜那天才跟他说我要走了对不起。我知道公司为了兜住我俩的事，还让你们捆绑营业。只是不知道他们为什么不告诉你我们分手了。

夏之光拉着赵磊往焉栩嘉家跑，他在心底翻了个白眼，如果没有能重来一遍，他一定要在签字前先撕了那份破合约，再在新年钟声响起的那一刻大喊，焉栩嘉，我喜欢你。

留给夏之光和赵磊的只有空空荡荡的房子，邻居看见他们还好心的提醒了一下，这户人家已经搬走了。

夏之光抓着那邻居问，搬去哪里了。邻居不好意思地挠头说，这我也不知道啊。这家小孩也蛮惨的，爸爸进去了，留下一屁股债，小孩的妈妈这几年身体一直不好，这一折腾直接垮了，还付不起医药费，前几天才刚把房子卖了。

夏之光还记得那天，他跪坐在地上抱着赵磊的腿一点也没有形象地大哭。他反复说着，我后悔了，哥哥，我真的后悔了。赵磊只是抱着他说，你不要这样，光光，这不是你的错。

送赵磊走的时候，夏之光突然想起了一件事，他说，你之前把那首歌录下来藏在玩偶里送给嘉嘉，结果嘉嘉都没发现，直接把那只羊给我了。

赵磊苦涩一笑，这就是命吧。

夏之光突然说，你说如果能回到过去改变一个时间节点，你最想改变哪个？

赵磊说，我这一生都在为分岔路口做的错误决定买单，可是真的站在那个节点的时候，我又哪里能知道什么才是对的。

夏之光开始忙起来了，公司见他那网剧拍得还不错，干脆把他塞进各种班恶补专业课。临近年底的时候，新剧的宣传又开始了。

夏之光刷着微信界面数不清的红点才意识到，在他忙得脚不着地的日子里，他也二十岁了。

夏之光翻到一条没有备注的短信。

之光，生日快乐！希望你可以一直说自己想说的话，做自己喜欢的事！ps我的祝福一直很灵的。

傻瓜，哪有人会说出来自己祝福很灵的。夏之光抱着手机泣不成声。傻瓜，焉栩嘉。

//  
娱乐圈有句经久不衰的名言，小红靠捧，大红靠命。

夏之光那部网剧成了新春档平地一声惊雷，他又火了，比出道巅峰夜还火，比他和焉栩嘉炒营销的时候还火。

曾经那些黑词条黑帖都消失不见了，曾经对他口诛笔伐的记者也一个个觍着脸要在他这挖一手资讯。曾经的经纪人也不用回来了，公司把最王牌的经纪人给他了，那些曾经求着上的综艺他现在上到脚软。他不会再在镜头前谈自己那些寒碜的过往，而是在刺眼的闪光灯前诉说自己的演员梦。

公司给他拉个大资源，国庆档大片，名导配影后。一时论坛吵翻天，说光速的光是夏之光的光，怕不是年底就要拿影帝。所有人都知道，嘴上再怎么酸，夏之光也是实实在在地爆红了。

等夏之光在深山老林里拍了三个月，人都黑了一圈出来后，他才知道焉栩嘉他爸被判无罪释放了。

老板找他说，这档美食类慢综你去上一下，你的老朋友也去当一期飞行嘉宾。夏之光说，焉栩嘉要回来了？老板笑了笑，对啊，你们可以在节目上叙叙旧。

在棚里见到焉栩嘉的时候，夏之光才想起自己好像快一年没见过对方。焉栩嘉的状态好极了，好像所有事情都没有在他身上留下过痕迹，他的眼睛干净又明亮，就好像那个存在于夏之光初印象的焉栩嘉又回来了。

焉栩嘉比以前活泼开朗多了，热情又不抢人风头。他很快就和各位常驻混熟了，熟练地在厨房打下手。饭间的时光，导演有意无意地提及他们过往的事，都给夏之光轻易地糊弄过去了。

夏之光下班的时候，正好遇见在等车的焉栩嘉，微弱的火光在纤细的指尖跳动，焉栩嘉轻轻吐出一个又一个漂亮的烟圈。

夏之光问他要不要坐他的车走。焉栩嘉说，被拍到了又得被挂热搜骂一天。夏之光不再说什么，只是陪着焉栩嘉一起等。

夏天夜晚的风吹在脸上是温热的。夏之光抬头看着城市没有星星的夜空，很多话想说却不知道从哪里开始说起，他说，好久不见，嘉嘉。

焉栩嘉被他着突如其来的感慨逗笑了，他说也没有很久没见啦，我有在电视上看你啊。夏之光想了想自己上电视的节目也笑了，那种是我吗，我自己都觉得不像。焉栩嘉认真地纠正他，那就是之光啊，不会再有人这么温柔了。

昏暗的路灯下，焉栩嘉的眼睛亮亮的，把夏之光的心融化了。夏之光嗓子一紧说，等会儿可以去找你吗。焉栩嘉向从不远处照过来的车灯挥了挥手，转过来对夏之光笑了一下，一笑便杀一个人。我等的车到了，之光。

焉栩嘉给夏之光开门的时候，焉栩嘉才刚吹完头发，身上还带着点潮气。夏之光关上门，回头就看见焉栩嘉轻轻解开了系带，浴袍顺着肩滑到了地上，纤细性感的锁骨上那一串项链闪着清冷又致命的光。

那期节目播的时候，他俩是在一起看的。公司给焉栩嘉也接了一个男配角色，夏之光在跑宣传的空隙就去探班。焉栩嘉现在的助理是他表姐，每天因为要帮忙瞒着他俩的事烦到头大，但又舍不得说焉栩嘉的不是，看在焉栩嘉的份上也不想嘴夏之光，只好逮着机会送几盒美白面膜给夏之光气气他。

夏之光就这样趁着焉栩嘉洗澡的时候，愉悦地躺在床上敷着美白面膜看综艺。直到看到正片，夏之光才知道单人后采的时候导演给焉栩嘉提的问题是，如今从低谷期走出来有没有特别想感谢的人或事。焉栩嘉说，有啊，我特别感谢我的朋友夏之光，他在那段时间给了我很多支持和鼓励。

夏之光皱着眉头打开微博，果然营销号和热搜都一条龙安排了，连之前他怼记者的视频都被翻出来正炒了。他看了广场，在一众的“哥哥人帅心善”中，混杂着“法制咖不蹭你爹没法独立行走是吧，祝你永远不能复出”。

夏之光烦躁地关了微博，见焉栩嘉洗完澡擦着头发出来，他说，嘉嘉以后公司让你说这种话你可以不说的。焉栩嘉看了一眼夏之光手中平板的暂停截图就心领神会了，他放下手中的毛巾走过来，捧住夏之光的脸吻了下去。水珠从发梢滴落，掉进夏之光的衣领里搞得他痒痒的。焉栩嘉说，没事的之光，是我自己想说的。

焉栩嘉生日的时候，夏之光在异地拍杂志。他深夜改航班飞回去给焉栩嘉一个惊喜，他把焉栩嘉曾经最爱的那个牌子的表重新戴到焉栩嘉的手腕上，果然还是焉栩嘉还是要戴表。那块表就和夏之光送的项链一样，焉栩嘉舍不得离身。

夏之光的国庆档大片一举破了内地票房记录，什么数字啊奖项啊夏之光都不关心。大屏幕上男女主借着镜头的拍摄鸾颠凤倒，他们在无人的影院用力地亲吻。

焉栩嘉最近开始戒烟了，夏之光给他买了许多水果味的糖，耐不住的时候可以嚼。他们接了一个又一个水果味的吻。

焉栩嘉的网剧拍完了，很快又进另一部网剧组了。夏之光很质疑公司给焉栩嘉的规划，他不想焉栩嘉一直接这样消耗粉丝热情的烂剧，但焉栩嘉觉得无妨，他说这种工作很轻松很快乐。夏之光便不再说什么。

在夏之光自己都快忘了自己还是男团出身的时候，公司把他们所有人召起来宣布要搬解散演唱会了。夏之光不知道该感慨两年就这么过去了，还是这个公司把他们这个不幸的团拆得七零八落最后还要靠卖情怀赚钱。

夏之光在只有一个人的舞房拉筋的时候，看着镜子里熟悉又陌生的脸，才真切地感受到时光真的飞走了。他躺在反着光的木地板上，那种背不着地的悬空感觉又回来了。

夏之光的腰又拉伤了，焉栩嘉给他边涂药边按摩。焉栩嘉听着夏之光疼得哼哼声，说你怎么还是这么拼命啊。夏之光说，我只是年纪大了。焉栩嘉被逗笑了喊他老光，夏之光赶紧回了句老嘉。

等两个人都笑够了，焉栩嘉说，你还记得你当初说当公司的一股，带全公司去全世界旅游吗。夏之光说，我现在后悔了行吗，我只带你一个去全世界旅游。焉栩嘉笑弯了眼，都听你的，夏总。

夏之光握住焉栩嘉的手说，嘉嘉，再等等我。焉栩嘉也不问，只是用力回握住他。

演唱会还是办的虎头蛇尾的，谁让他们根本也没彩排过几次。夏之光看着满场漫山遍野的写着他名字的灯牌，突然鼻子一酸眼泪就掉下来了。他听见最近的粉丝们声嘶力竭地喊着“夏之光别哭！”“夏之光你是最棒的！”，他悄悄把眼泪擦掉了。

他看着前排的一个空位，那是公司给焉栩嘉留的位子想最后再加一把火，结果被夏之光偷偷截胡了没告诉焉栩嘉。夏之光想，幸好焉栩嘉没来，不然看他跳成这个样子，还不争气地哭了，焉栩嘉要怎么想。

升降台降下去的时候，他向这个万人的场馆挥了挥手，同曾经那个偶像夏之光和他十几岁的时光告别了。

他再一次来到公司的最高层，老板还是那样，和蔼地看着他说，恭喜毕业，光光。夏之光说，也恭喜我从那份营业cp合同里毕业吧。

老板笑了笑，所以你们要公开吗？见夏之光愣住了，老板平静地说，我能发现一次，也能发现第二次。

夏之光戏谑道，所以你还想再拆第二次？老板叹了口气，之前他们还不成气势，现在你是我们公司的摇钱树，我还能把你也赶出国吗？

那你想怎样？

我不能怎么样，只是你现在公开的话，你保护不了他，你为何不等到三天后电影节开幕了，你要是能拿个奖再公开，那才是内娱绝唱。

夏之光终于换下演唱会的服装，他从小助理那里拿回手机的时候，小助理慌慌张张地说办公室进贼了，公司一些文件没了，夏之光的手机也不见了。

夏之光烦得不行，让小助理赶紧解决了。

小助理支支吾吾的说，刚才焉栩嘉因为给夏之光发微信不回，打电话也打不通，就打电话到他这个助理这了。小助理问他什么事。焉栩嘉说就是他要去山里拍三天戏，多半没信号，提前和夏之光打声招呼。

夏之光表示知道了，就也在公司封闭训练了三天。

当最佳新人的奖花落他身上的时候，他又惊喜又觉得意料之中，他对着话筒把准备的稿子流利地背出来，握着那个沉甸甸的奖杯，数不清的闪光灯打在他身上。他想起来很久之前，有人跟他说，他要大红大紫。夏之光对着镜头笑了，焉栩嘉真的很灵的。

他现在只想走到焉栩嘉面前和他说，焉栩嘉我爱你。

等他走到采访区，一群记者已经蹲好了，等着这位新晋最佳新人，他们把长枪短炮都快举到夏之光脸上。

夏之光恭喜你获得最佳新人这个奖，请问你今后打算在尝试哪些方向？

夏之光你作为非科班出身的青年演员，能荣获最佳新人这个奖，你觉得你的机遇是什么？

夏之光请问你对前队友焉栩嘉三天前在剧组割腕自杀未遂有什么看法吗？

象征至上荣耀的奖杯重重地坠落在红毯上。

你说什么？

//  
保镖护着夏之光匆匆离场。夏之光看到小助理闪躲的眼神就全部明白过来了。他伸出手，把手机还给我。小助理颤颤巍巍地递上手机，哭着说光哥对不起，他们只叫我别把手机给你，我也没想到嘉哥会自杀啊。

夏之光打开微信，看着列表里那一串红点，他转过头看着小助理，木然地说了句，滚。

等他到了医院，焉栩嘉表姐看也没看他一眼，把一打纸洒在他身上，斑斑褐色的血迹下，是他签的那份协议，他看着两年前自己用力签下名，他突然意识到，这上面只有他一个人的签名。

没有跟你营业，从来都是真的。没有那么多狗屁巧合，爱与自由一直是对你说的。他告白得那么惊天动地又沉默无声，你却隔着无数个谎言一次次错过了。

夏之光不知道自己是怎么走进病房的，他只记得焉栩嘉看到他的那一刻眼睛瞬间有光了。他说，哥哥我终于等到你来了。

夏之光的眼泪掉了一地。他握着那只缠满纱布的手贴向自己脸，眼泪顺着焉栩嘉瘦削的手臂流进病号服的袖口里。

焉栩嘉用另一只手帮夏之光擦眼泪，他小心翼翼地说，哥哥，对不起，等纱布拆了，带上手表就看不到了。

夏之光的声音抖得厉害，疼吗？

焉栩嘉像是想起什么突然抱住他，哥哥我好冷，血出来的时候好冷，只有哥哥的怀抱是热的，所以哥哥你多骗骗我好吗。

滚烫的眼泪砸在焉栩嘉的脸上，夏之光把焉栩嘉搂得紧紧的，哥哥没有骗你，哥哥一直都是真的喜欢你，哥哥第一眼见到你就喜欢你。

焉栩嘉就这样抱着他睡着的。夏之光看着床头那几瓶他见过一次的瓶瓶罐罐，原来他曾走过那么多个岔路口。

表姐在病房外跟夏之光说，焉栩嘉他妈在他爸还没出来前就没挺过去，他爸出来后也终日酗酒，家里的债都要他来还，焉栩嘉连着接网剧也是因为这样来钱快。

表姐望着他的眼睛说，嘉嘉过去的一年半时间内一直在服用精神类药物，现在的他已经没有什么能给你的了。

夏之光哑然， 他从来都把最好的给我。

夏之光生日那天，焉栩嘉终于可以出院。夏之光把他接回自己家里，夏之光把所有工作都停了，他们再也不用隔三差五地在酒店私会了，他们可以一辈子在一起。

无论外界纷纷扰扰怎么讨论新晋最佳新人为何突然神隐，夏之光只在乎每天在家给焉栩嘉做不同花样的美食。

他老板居然会打电话给他，夏之光你疯了吗，事业巅峰期你拿去陪一个疯子混。

疯了的只有你们，夏之光把电话挂了。

老板又打过来了，夏之光我跟你道歉，你回来好不好，我是真的不想你在最红的时候公开恋情，还是跟一个男的，没几个粉丝还黑料缠身的男的，所以当你说要公开的时候，我就急了。我也不是想逼死他，只是像当初对赵磊那样，我只想让他和你分手。

老板发现自己被拉黑又换了个号发过来，夏之光你和焉栩嘉的合约还在我这呢。

春天来了的时候，夏之光和焉栩嘉都恢复了自由身，焉栩嘉的精神状态好了不少，他不会因为把自己划伤的事跟夏之光拼命道歉。但他还是很粘夏之光，夏之光一不在就会像断了线的木偶。

等焉栩嘉真正活过来，天气已经很热了。那时候夏之光已经停工半年了，但还是源源不断的有剧组来找他，还不死心地给他家里寄剧本。

最后剧本都被焉栩嘉拿来打发时间了。焉栩嘉一边看还要一边挑。这本是刑侦题材，之光演警察肯定也很合适，是吧夏sir。这本是盗墓题材，什么男主身怀绝技一听就很适合之光。还有这本医疗题材，之光穿制服一定很好看，啊怎么办，要不之光你都接了吧。

都接了不轧戏了吗，正在揉面团的夏之光被逗笑了，他给这个跑过来认真给他提意见的小傻瓜脸上亲了下，好我都接，那我都接了你在家干嘛呀。

我也去剧组给你跑龙套啊，焉栩嘉笑了，夏公子都给我赎身，还不能给我再发发工资吗。

夏之光怕焉栩嘉闷得慌，经常带他下楼走走，又不敢带他去人多的地方，焉栩嘉总是吐槽说夏之光像在囚禁他，夏之光也说不过他。

入秋后，天气开始转凉，夏之光早早给焉栩嘉换上卫衣生怕他着凉。焉栩嘉扒拉着自己身上那件黄色公主印花卫衣，说不要男妈妈啊！

夏之光非常满意自己审美，还给焉栩嘉拍了照，顺便反问道，男妈妈是什么。焉栩嘉说，男妈妈就是男妈妈咯。夏之光警觉，嘉嘉你是不是偷偷在玩手机。焉栩嘉嘴硬，玩手机怎么了，你还说不是囚禁。

夏之光有点慌了，嘉嘉你是不是真的觉得很不自由啊。焉栩嘉捏着夏之光的手给人放松，你别多想了，我很开心，医生最近不是都给我减药了吗。

焉栩嘉的二十岁终于要来了。他们在前一天布置了一天家。夏之光拿拍立得给焉栩嘉拍了好多照片，他看着那些照片在想，他见证了焉栩嘉的十六岁，十七岁，十八岁，十九岁，再过一天他的嘉嘉也要二十岁了。

就在他算时间的时候，焉栩嘉拿着拍立得对着他的脸拍了一照，咔嚓一声吓了他一大跳。焉栩嘉拿着那张慢慢显出来的相片说，之光的眼睛果然好漂亮啊，第一次见之光的时候就觉得，就觉得哇这哥哥眼睛好漂亮。

夏之光心一跳，这是这么久以来，焉栩嘉第一次提以前的事。夏之光说，嘉嘉的眼睛更漂亮不是吗。

焉栩嘉用食指压住夏之光的薄唇，可是之光的眼神总是很温柔啊，好像什么样的罪都可以被原谅。

晚上两个人躺在床上，夏之光摸着焉栩嘉腰侧的肉，感慨焉栩嘉终于被他喂胖了。焉栩嘉被他搞得很痒，他干脆扑过去压住夏之光的胳膊。

焉栩嘉突然想起了什么，在夏之光耳边说了声，我们今年是不是还没做过，哥哥？

夏之光心领神会，你想吗？

等两人洗完澡，终于筋疲力尽又神清气爽地躺在床上，焉栩嘉问，哥哥你真的不复出了吗，  
夏之光挑眉，这么想在电视上看我吗。焉栩嘉笑了，对啊，哥哥就应该闪闪发光。

焉栩嘉又说，我是不是也应该和我粉丝说一下，我也该回去了。夏之光揉着他后脑勺柔软的头发，大家都很想你。

焉栩嘉贴上去吻了吻夏之光眼角的两粒泪痣，那我的元老粉丝可以给你的小爱豆焉栩嘉去冰箱里拿盒奶吗。

夏之光拿出冰箱里最后一盒奶，提醒自己明天得再买奶了，然后把奶倒进玻璃杯，放进微波炉里微热一下。

等他拿着温牛奶回到房间的时候，房间里已经没有人了，床上摆着整齐的一条项链和一块表，秋天夜里的风已经很凉了，从敞开的窗户外吹进来，刮在夏之光的脸上。

牛奶和玻璃碎渣溅得一地都是。

夏之光手抖地拿出手机想打急救电话，先映入眼帘的是锁屏处的最新通知。

您的特别关注@焉栩嘉：长大了就不要再占着哥哥的温柔了。

//  
许多年后，人们谈及昔日影帝的时候，探讨的最多不是从校园男神到警察医生盗墓者到底哪个角色是他的巅峰，而是他最后一次出现在媒体面前，被追问为何成为前公司一股后突然宣布息影并开始独自一人环游世界。

他笑笑说，因为不可以骗小朋友啊。


End file.
